


Troll Serendipity

by Rogue of Heart (Akumeoi)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Rogue%20of%20Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll Serendipity

Aradia was sitting on the porch of the hive, humming to herself and sketching pictures of fantastical skeletons in her notebook, which she had propped up against her knees. She was leaning up against the railing of the porch, but when Sollux opened the front door and stepped through it, she sat straight up and gave him a big smile.

“Hey, AA,” he said, coming to sit down across from her.

“Hey! What are you up to?” she said, putting down her sketchpad.

“Eh... nothing much,” Sollux admitted. “I was trying to help Karkat fix his husktop over the phone again, but damn if that fucking retard hasn’t gone and practically blown up the hard drive! It’s so fucking frustrating how he manages to do the worst possible thing to his husktop every single time. He’s practically shitting on my hopes and dreams of being good at computers. Every time I start thinking I’m a big shot hacker and programmer and what the fuck ever, I get a call from KK. And when I asked him what he broke this time, he had the nerve to try and pin the whole thing on Terezi! I mean what the fuck even?”

Aradia laughed gently, and Sollux elbowed her gently in the side, but the corner of his mouth twitched up, and she didn’t seem to mind.

“I think you need to take a break,” she said. “And don’t let Karkat get you down, I know how good you are with technology.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sollux grumbled. “And I am taking a break, I’m out here with you, aren’t I?”

Her smile widening, Aradia said sweetly, “I’ll listen to you complain some more, if you want.”

“Nah, I’m done with that shit. Besides, you have better things to do, like draw weird bones.” He paused for a moment, but then kept going before Aradia could reply. “To be honest with you, I just want to sit here and not think. Dealing with that fucker and his life shit are almost as bad as having a head full of voices.”

Aradia crossed her legs and patted them. “Pillow?” she said.

Sollux sighed gratefully and put his head in her lap.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

The tone in which she said that made Sollux raise one eyebrow.

“We’re matesprits. That’s how it works,” Aradia said.

Sollux would have shrugged if he weren’t lying down. Instead he took his glasses off and closed his eyes. Before Aradia could pick up her notebook again, he said slowly, “AA, do you believe in troll serendipity?”

“Yeah!” she said, lowering her hands to her lap, where she began gently running her fingers through Sollux’s hair. “How about you?”

“Mmmm...” Sollux thought about it for a moment. “I always used to think it was shit.”

“Used to?” Aradia said, gently teasing out a small snarl in his bangs.

“Well... I used to, and then I met you,” Sollux muttered. “You didn’t hear that.”

Aradia laughed. “Of course not.”

Sollux smiled.


End file.
